A Montanha Mortal
by Anime TDI e Teen titans fan
Summary: História de fichas Fichas abertas Se você quer ler uma história feliz,com seus personagens e os jovens baudelaire sendo felizes e se divertindo, surgiro que feche a aba em que estahistória está. Nos capítulos angustiantes e horrendos a seguir os jovens Baudelaire conhecem novas pessoas, reencontraram pessoas de suas desventuras anteriores e passaram por mais um capítulo horrendo
1. Chapter 1

**Nome:**

**Idade:**

**Aparência (Infelizes descrições, por favor):**

**Roupas (Mais infelizes descrições):**

**Vilão, Voluntário ou Nenhum:**

**Personalidade:**

**Par:**

**História De vida:**

Minhas três fichas como exemplo:

**Nome:** Miaelliah "Myah" Izao Annelize

**Idade:** 19 anos

**Aparência (Infelizes descrições, por favor):**Cabelos vermelho fogo na altura do cotovelo, olhos verdes claros.Pálida, com olheiras profundas e sardinhas no mediana e é bastante magra,com curvas bem-estruturadas sua altura e peso.

**Roupas (Mais infelizes descrições):**Regata preta,Blusa roxa de um ombro só.Calça jeans cinza-claro de cintura alta cheia de rasgos e manchas de tinta e canetinha feitos propositalmente e all-star preto, igual a calç um colar com uma pedra roxa.

**Vilão, Voluntário ou Nenhum:** Voluntária

**Personalidade:** Alegre, extrovertida,cara-de-pau,travessa e é uma pessoa que sempre cativa as pessoas de um jeito ou outro, mas é bastante super-protetora e fica furiosa quando falam dos amigos ou do irmão dela,apesar de quando falarem dela,ela não ligar.É leal e companheira com quem gosta,mas é uma lista limitada e difícil de entrar,principalmente se ela tiver uma primeira impressão ruim, é também uma pessoa justa que confiaria a própria vida aos amigos sem pensar duas vezes.É também corajosa e impulsiva

**Par:** Hector

**História De vida:** Quando Miaelliah era pequena, ela tinha que cuidar de si mesma, pois os pais brigavam muito, já que o pai bebia e a mãe tinha problemas. Mais de uma vez Myah apanhou e teve ossos quebrados. Quando ela tinha sete anos, o pai dela foi embora e a mãe dela entrou em depressão. Ao que ela tinha nove, a mãe dela entrou em C.S.C. e se recuperou, porém foi morta por incendiários. C.S.C. Pegou a jovem e a treinou e cuidou. Continuou como voluntária e foi morar com Erenice.

**Nome:** Erenice Di Nozzo

**Idade:** 49 Anos

**Aparência (Infelizes descrições, por favor):** Longos cabelos loiro-escuros e encaracolados, Olhos prateados e vagos, pele bronzeada e olheiras sob os olhos. Alta, esguia e de postura reta, com uma expressão endurecida.

**Roupas (Mais infelizes descrições):** Um longo vestido vermelho e simples, que cobre os tornozelos. Um par de sapatilhas negras e simples sem salto e um diadema com pedra roxa

**Vilão, Voluntário ou Nenhum:** Voluntário

**Personalidade:** Maternal, Inflexível e Gentil. Erenice é prestativa,cautelosa e um temperamento calmo, porém não aceita desaforos ou ameaças, principalmente quando feitas as "suas crianças".

**Par:** Capitão Andarré

**História De vida:** Foi um dos membros antigos de C.S.C., tirada de sua família. Casou-se com Alastor, outro voluntário criado com ela. Era amiga de Anne, mãe de Myah, e o mesmo crime que tirou a vida da mãe de Myah tirou a vida de Alastor. Treinou Myah e após a Cisão elas continuam como voluntárias. Agora cuidará dos Baudelaires. _

**Nome:** Lucy Sanders (Ferdent)

**Idade:** 19 Anos

**Aparência (Infelizes descrições, por favor):** Cabelos louros claros, pele pálida, baixa e magra, com curvas pequenas e olhos verdes muito, muito brilhantes.

**Roupas (Mais infelizes descrições):** Uma saia rodada verde escura, uma camisa social rosa Pink e Tênis azul marinho de cano alto

**Vilão, Voluntário ou Nenhum:** Vilã no começo, depois Voluntária

**Personalidade:** Fria, sarcástica e um tanto cruel. Lucy odeia pessoas que tenham pena dela e é bastante teimosa e o tipo de pessoa que guarda mágoas facilmente se não entende as coisas.

**Par:** Fernald

**História De vida:** Elisa, a mãe de Lucy, era uma voluntária e se apaixonou por Olaf e eles se tornaram amantes. Porém, Olaf saiu de C.S.C. na cisão e não soube que Elisa estava grávida. Elisa morreu no parto e Lucy fugiu da base de C.S.C. aos cinco anos. Motivada por um desejo ardente de vingança contra o pai que nunca conheceu, se juntou a Olaf sem saber que ele era seu pai.


	2. O Início

N/A: Semi-Universo Alternativo. Olaf vivo, Baudelaires inocentados e novo tutor. Obrigada a Rainbow Splash, pelo review , sua personagem vai aparecer no próximo capítulo.

Todos os dias, muitas histórias são escritas. Algumas são felizes, outras tristes e muitas são angustiantes e horrendas. Lamento dizer que a história que você está lendo é uma das últimas. Um grande trem negro corria por velhos trilhos enferrujados, a paisagem que o cercava era composta de campos, montanhas e vales, todos encobertos de névoa branca e espessa, semelhante a algodão. Dentro do trem, encontravam-se as crianças Baudelaires. Violet Baudelaire era a mais velha das crianças, tinha feito 16 anos, era inventora e quando prendia o cabelo, era porque estava inventando alguma coisa. No momento, estava pensando em uma máquina que pudesse afastar toda aquela neblina. Klaus Baudelaire era a criança do meio, o único rapaz e um pesquisador, tinha 14 anos, no momento tentava lembrar o que lera sobre aquela área. Sunny Baudelaire era a menor das três crianças, tinha recém-feitos 4 anos, possuía dentes afiados e era uma cozinheira. No momento pensava se as pedras eram duras e se algumas daquelas plantas poderiam ser usadas em receitas.

-Crianças já estamos chegando – Disse entusiasmado o . Poe era o banqueiro encarregado das crianças, porém não havia sido muito útil – expressão que aqui significa "não acreditara nos Baudelaires em momento nenhum, e acreditara que as crianças eram assassinas". – Vocês devem descer do trem e pegar o bondinho para o topo da montanha. Não vou poder leva-los, pois tenho muitas tarefas no banco.

As crianças se forçaram a sorrir, apesar de na cabeça dos três, apenas pensarem que aquilo não era novidade. O trem começou a diminuir a velocidade e uma voz fina e enjoativa anunciou: "Próxima parada, Montanha Montrealis".

- Bom é melhor vocês irem, crianças, esta é a parada de vocês. Adeus, crianças se necessitarem de mim, é só ligarem para mim ou mandarem um telegrama para o banco.

O trem parou e as crianças desceram, chegando a uma estação, composta por uma casa velha de madeira, com uma enorme varanda e no canto, um grande armado de metal, seguido de grossos cabos e um quadrado de metal e vidro, com pequenos bancos, que era o bondinho. Uma pessoa magra, de cabelos branco e trançados, óculos escuros, um longo vestido marrom e sapatilhas verdes, mascava chiclete e operava os controles do bondinho.

-Sobem até onde?

- Até a cidade no topo.

-Oh! Vocês devem ser as crianças! Meu nome é Vanice e eu moro na cidade também. Vamos subam, vou mandar o bonde até lá.

-Hum... Não nos disseram qual o número da casa... Você sabe qual é ?

-Não se preocupe...

-Klaus. E essas são Violet e Sunny.

-Ok, Não se preocupe, vai ter alguém esperando vocês lá.


End file.
